


Words that sting (Pre S3x01)

by Comaupcakes



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: #Olicity - Freeform, #Pre 3x01 ficlet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comaupcakes/pseuds/Comaupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say you never loved me" Felicity Smoak - a pre S3x01 ficlet happening just before the opening scene of 3x01<br/>#Olicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words that sting (Pre S3x01)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet because ever since this episode aired back then i had wondered about her saying "say you never loved me" - yes he said it on the beach of Lian Yu but as far as the ruse goes it was all up in the air, because that was the only time on screen and when she implores him to take it back i felt like maybe it happened again in the then Oliver's round about way of speaking about his feelings and this scene popped up - this has been sitting in my drafts for a very long time and since i'm loading older and newer stuff here now - here goes. Its small fic-wise but i hope it does something - anything really.
> 
> All mistakes are my own - I have no BETA  
> Thank you for reading  
> Comaupcakes

 

 They had been down in the foundry for what felt like like ages at this point. Some nights it was at her place and others here. Sleep was now a word Felicity didn't know how to spell any more and while she should could be classified as a walking mess right now - she didn't care one bit. Oliver was doing well and no she was not being biased at all, he was really trying hard and when she had offered to help him win back his family's company she expected more of a fight from him but Oliver just kept on surprising her. So while they were making progress in the right direction - she couldn't ignore the hole that settled inside her tummy any longer than she already has. It was basically screaming at her and she was now losing focus which means she'd be of no help to Oliver if she didn't fill her tank up so to speak! Once she had listed everything her tummy desired she had stood up and made her way to the other side of the table

“You Mr. Queen could think of this as a different lesson on just how to order this a girl take out and DO NOT forget the coffee…oh and the ice cream….I could probably eat for two – yes I am that hungry.......not pregnant! Making a corporate mogul out of you is taking its toll….oh! And don’t forget to water Ambrosia on your way out okay! I swear – she’s a plant that survives in low light and yet she looks like she’s suffering – honestly Oliver it’s not that hard!” she jokingly scolded while making neat stacks of the paper they had accumulated in the duration of this 'makeover'.

“How is ordering food and watering a fern part of my extreme makeover into a corporate mogul?” Oliver asked curiously staring at the note in his hand while wearing a grin across his lips

“Well some would argue that knowing the nitty gritty basics will make you a better boss” she said shrugging her shoulders and moving her laptop to her bank of computers across from this table.

“I don’t really want to be a boss though….this is all sooooo” Oliver said as his face straightened while staring at the table he still sat at, one hand running through his hair tiredly

“Hey" Felicity said walking back over to him and resting her hand over the one that held the note she had given him "I know it’s a lot – but you’re not alone and once you’ve won the board over – I know we can figure out a better plan for the day to day stuff – especially so it does not interfere with our night time activities”

“You sound so sure" she said eyes fixed on their hands for longer than he realised

“That’s because I am" she said removing her hand after noting just how long his gaze was on their hands "You are going to be great Oliver – you care a hell of a lot more than anyone else who is better on paper – so really you’re half way there – now go!!" She says coming around the table to stand in front of him "And you do not forget the bread sticks too!” she continues half shoving him off his seat at the table.

“The things I do for you” Oliver says under his breath with a shake of his head and a smile the size of Texas. Now he thought he said it softly but apparently Felicity has rubbed off on him and certainly not in the way he wants!

“You do them because you love me! I know!”  she said muttered with a sure pop of her shoulders as she stood in front of the make shift study table, formerly known as the med table. _"Dig is gonna be so mad"_ she thought. “We should probably do my place Wed night - give this place a break! While you’re out, I’ll sort out this paper mess and we’ll have a fresh go at it after I’ve stuffed my face!” she said turning towards him and catching a sight she didn’t expect

Oliver – stood as still as a tree trunk; his mouth slightly parted, his eyes wide but soft. Something in them was deep, there was a swirl of emotion going on in his eyes and Felicity panicked inside – _‘what the heck did I say just now??’_ she thought back to her words and then it hit her – “eerr you know, in a platonic way of course as we’ve established already so no need to look at me like I kicked your puppy Oliver – I mean I would never do that – puppies are adorable and I don’t know who in their right mind would want to kick one or who even came up with that though I’m also not saying you look like a puppy – puppy’s are cute and adorable and you’re…. well….you’re….you’re….” she tried to rain it in but damn it was hard with him looking at her that way – why was he looking at her that way- the sea of blue had a twinkle in them and a soft shine – a brightness she could not place – why was he still here anyway “you’re still here! Why are you still here!?!”

Clearing his throat  Oliver hurried up the stairs “I’m going” he almost coughed out as he nearly tripped over the last few when he turned back to say that and caught a glimpse of her running one hand through her loosened hair and the other perched on her hip – it was like time stopped and she was all he saw – slow motion – biting her bottom lip and shit! He needed to pull himself together

 

Once he had gotten back and set the food out – they had settled into a comfortable rhythm again – the faux par from earlier having been forgotten – sort of….well not really….They picked up the study session again after finishing the food – suddenly somewhere between acquisitions and portfolios Oliver’s voice came through her lesson

“What would you say if I told you that…I do Felicity”

 “You do what?”

“Earlier…when you said that…”

“I said a lot! Too much actually – my brain should not be taken at it’s word – especially around you!”

He smiled into a giggle and then his demeanour changed – “You were right about how I feel about you…”

“Oh that! We don’t have to go there! It was just a slip of the tongue on my part – you don’t have to explain things you don’t…”

“But I do….I think I have since the very beginning…” he confessed the last part a bit softer, his head coming up to meet her wide eyes. They got lost in each other’s eyes for a long moment and that’s the moment Felicity’s computers came to life – an alert sounding the foundry full and they both jumped to their feet instantly.

“It’s another heist Oliver – 52 and Broadway – I’ll call John”

Oliver was already changing into his suit. That talk would have to wait for another day.

 

************End - Enter 3x01 beginning scene************

xoxo


End file.
